swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BenderGreg1789
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Th.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC) yeah, the wiki is up for adoption, unfortunately the founder of the wiki had to leave due to interference from RL and those of us that took over afterwards, regrettably, felt overwhelmed by the amount of work needed for SAO and knew that, unfortunately, it'd be impossible for us to get all the necessary information as such, those of us who were active here have moved to AoT but, with your enthusiasm, you may be able to get this site up and running again and are welcome to continue editing here if you want to make sure that you've made your character to the standards we tried setting here, just take a peek at any of the characters that have been approved already (I'd suggest the pages made by myself or Cantalyssa for some of the better examples) sorry that you didn't find this site while we were still running it, but, again, please feel free to try your hand and getting it going again Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:58, January 25, 2015 (UTC) you will have to make specific Threads on the proboards for roleplaying what we had done was made Threads for different locations if you want, you could probably also make a section for characters, or you could just link back to the pages here we had also been making use of Google Documents, but like I said in the last message, it just became overwhelming for us Roleplaying, in general, requires at least two people (otherwise it's just writing fanfiction) and to roleplay one person posts something (Character A does x) then the next person posts a reply (Character B does y in response) and back and forth like that to move the story/plot along for further examples, I'm sure it should be easy to just google and find numerous sites where roleplying happens and use them as examples if you have more questions, feel free to ask an I'll do my best to answer Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) alright, I've given you all the power I know how to give, so have fun, do what you can to breath life back into this site (& don't let the power go to your head lol) Best of luck Players Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello There! I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Kevin and I am a former active user here back before the Sword Art Online Roleplay community decided to convert to Attack on Titan Roleplay. I personally am a huge fan of Sword Art Online a lot and would love to see this roleplay wiki be revived again and be re-built. I would be more than happy to help you out with developing the massive amount of content needed for this roleplay to be successful because it is a lot of work for one person alone. Good luck and cheers~ Kevin Mo (talk) 23:22, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Cantalyss'a area Hey, I'm the old "head" Admin that was trying to revive this. Let me know if you need something. And take it slow, you'll last longer. We worked on this for a few months before getting burnt out a while back. 23:07, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi Kirito! I'm Yuuki also known as Second. I would love to talk to you sometime ~Yuuki Howdy! I am interested in joining SAO. I absolutely love this anime so I'd be interested in actually playing it. Hello. i dont really need any thing from you in a way. but this is an amazing community the only bad thing is that there are a few floors missing Wolfdowngamin (talk) 17:46, December 5, 2015 (UTC) It's me, what if they saw a Pokemon in SAO, it would be awkward - NegimaLover